Destination: Unknown
by Flashfire Freak
Summary: Hinata running away from home? Where and why is she goint? Rated T for language and such.
1. Tracking

Destination: Unknown

Written By Flashfire Freak

Disclaimer: I do not own any registered characters or anything like that.

Freak's Ignition: I was up late again as I usually am so I decided that I needed to write a new fanfic, and my idea sprang up, and I even planned out 3 seasons, but I'm not certain how I will do that, but enjoy anyways. Just to tell you, I've made Hinata and Naruto different to the actual plot line to what Kishimoto has developed them as, so you've been warned.

Chapter One

Jumping from tree limb to tree limb in an attempt to escape her forbidden home, Hinata hoped that Naruto wouldn't get a reprimand for suddenly losing her to the depths of her mind. Suddenly as Hinata stopped for some air, she noticed a figure coming towards her at an incredible speed. Intent on reaching her destination before her adversary caught up with her, Hinata speed up, going close to max without falling down to the forest floor below. Looking behind her for her adversary, Hinata spotted no one and turned around and ran smack dab into Naruto, which quickly caught her before she hit the ground, just a few inches away. Hinata opened her eyes when she realized that she wasn't going to hit the ground.

Sitting up, Hinata looked around and noticed Naruto close to the nearby fire which was burning happily. Moving quietly from the sleeping bag that she was in, Hinata moved towards the fire, unnoticed, until she was so close, that she could hear his breathing. Moving slowly to not attract any attention, Hinata moved her hands to cover Naruto's eyes, and in a flash, Hinata felt a blade at her neck with a rough hand over her mouth. A voice whispered in her ear, "Good job on trying to catch me unaware, but as you see, you can't win." As suddenly as the blade had been at Hinata's neck, it was gone.

Turning around quickly, Hinata saw Naruto storing one of his kunai knives a few feet away. Without looking up, Naruto asked, "How much farther are we Hinata?"

Hinata gasped in surprise, and managed to say, "Uhh, hhhow far are we to what?"

"Do you think that I'm retarded to not know what you've been doing late at night?" asked Naruto

"Well, I didn't know that you followed me." Hinata said weakly

"Yes, I'm following my mandate to protect you, and you alone know why I'm the only one able to protect you." Naruto stated without any emotion.

"Because you have that demon or something in you." Hinata said tiredly.

"Get some sleep, and I'll keep watch until you arise. Then we can move onto the next location." Naruto commanded

Hinata, knew that she should follow what her protector and the guy that she loves says.

00000000000000000000000

The next morning….

When Hinata awoke the next morning, she saw Naruto sitting in the same position that he was at last night, as if he hadn't moved at all. After getting an apple or two from Naruto's supply bags, they were ready to move. As Naruto turned to ask Hinata directions to where they were going to, when a crash in the trees startled Hinata and set Naruto on edge. A few moments later Naruto saw what was coming towards them, and said, "Motherfucker. I hate when this happens!" and the incoming creature was...


	2. Rock Solid

Destination: Unknown

Written By Flashfire Freak

Disclaimer: I do not own any registered characters or anything like that, so ha, now you can't sue me.

Freak's Ignition: I was reading the one review I had that told me that I was doing a good job and that I should update soon, so I went to computer, pulled up Itunes and started rocking out, and wrote this.

Chapter Two – Rock Solid

As Naruto turned to ask Hinata directions to where they were going to, when a crash in the trees startled Hinata and set Naruto on edge. A few moments later Naruto saw what was coming towards them, and said, "Motherfucker. I hate when this happens!" and the incoming creature was a huge rabid squirrel. Naruto ran to his bags, and pulled out a RKL, or a Rapid Kunai Launcher, and shot the beast where its heart was and killed it. Or it was supposed to kill it, if it was alive, and as Naruto discovered the hard way. Making a theory as he was battling, Naruto decided that this was an undead huge 10 foot tall rabid squirrel that he was fighting.

Looking behind him to locate Hinata, Naruto saw no sign of Hinata, so, determined to fight the rabid squirrel to the end of its life, or he ran out of kunai to kill it with.

000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, elsewhere

Hinata looked out to where she saw the huge rabid squirrel, and saw Naruto struggling to keep up with the attacks of the squirrel. Thinking quickly, Hinata noticed that Naruto was up against a enormous stone built into the mountain side, and charged up enough chakra and slammed her right hand onto a nearby rock shaped like a hand. After a few seconds, the enormous stone disappeared and Naruto stumbled into the mountain, and then the stone reappeared right as the giant rabid squirrel was about to run into the cave entrance. Instead, it ran straight into the mountain and it smashed it skull in, leaving blood everywhere.

Dashing down the worn cave floor at an uncontrollable pace, Hinata ran, until she slipped and fell onto Naruto. Naruto was the first one to recover, and looked around in awe around the cave that he and Hinata happened to be in. Looking around, Naruto picked up Hinata and found a flat place and laid Hinata down. Searching through his bags, Naruto didn't find a medical kit, so hoping for the best, he sat down to wait.

00000000000000

Some odd time later….

Hinata sat up and turned to look at Naruto, who was startled to see Hinata sitting up, and heard her say…..

That's the end of chapter two. Please read and review for me to continue.


End file.
